Certain styles and fittings of clothing, though keeping in current fashion trends, may be desirable to one individual though not appealing to another. Likewise, an individual may find one style and fitting desirable for certain occasions, though consider the same style and fitting unsuitable for other occasions.
Sports clothing, and specifically women's sports clothing, is a field affected by such concerns. One concern is the style and fitting of the waistline on lower body garments designed for sports uniforms. Some women prefer the coverage and support provided by a high-rise pant, while some prefer the increased freedom of movement provided by a low-rise pant. However, sports teams often are limited to purchasing all of their sports pants in a single style and fitting, forcing some players on the team to wear pants with a style and fitting they do not like. As a result, many women flip or roll the waistband of their sports pants, either as fashion trend or as a matter of necessity in adjusting the height and/or rise of the pants to fit properly and/or comfortably.
There are problems, however, with flipping the waistband on sports pants. In particular, sports teams normally require players on the same team to have a uniform appearance (e.g., same design pattern and/or same color or pattern of colors). This often requires each player on a team to wear not only pants having a common team appearance, but also a belt having a team appearance. However, the inside of many waistbands is a bright white that does not match the outer appearance of the pants (e.g., different pattern and/or color(s), and flipping the waistband prevents the team belt from being displayed. In response to these problems, some organizations have banned flipped waistbands.
There is known in the art reversible pants having first and second sides, which may be selectively reversed by turning the pants entirely inside-out. However, reversible pants cannot remedy the foregoing problems. In particular, reversible pants provide different appearances on the two sides. As such, reversing the reversible pants will cause a different appearance that deviates from the team's uniform requirements. Flipping only the waistband will likewise result in the flipped portion of the waistband (i.e., the interior surface flipped to the exterior) having a different appearance from the exterior of the pants (i.e., the remainder of the exterior surface on the unflipped side of the pants).
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an athletic pant, short, skirt, or the like that incorporates an adjustable rise waistband such that the wearer may selectively adjust the waistline for a high-rise waistline arrangement or a low-rise waistline arrangement. It would be desirable to provide a pant for baseball, softball, or the like that allows the wearer to choose the level of the rise of the pant without having to make permanent alterations and/or alter the standard team appearance. Moreover, such designs may be useful in other types of apparel.